The Past Always Catches Up
by PhoenixDayo21
Summary: Aisha finds herself in an all to familiar atmosphere but for the life of her doesn't understand why. This follows the events in the game Kotor.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars. I am just a fan. The only things I own are my own Characters.

**A/N:** This is going to be parallel with the first KOTOR game. However, there will be my own twists in it. So, it will not be an exact replica. Things will be said in the dialogues that were not in the game but how I felt I would have responded. Also there are going to be new characters. This will be more of an original look into the KOTOR game and not really a walkthrough feel. At least that is what I'm trying to avoid.

**The Past Always Catches Up **

**Chapter 0: Prologue **

_Lightsabers clashing, the colors yellow, blue, and purple mixed in the air. Only two figures can be seen, one a woman and the other unknown, a Jedi versus a Sith. Something was causing them to lose focus and balance. The vision was shaky, perhaps a battle was going on outside? Another blow was given; the woman with the yellow blades fell but kept her double bladed saber in a defensive position. The unknown figure kept balance giving blow after blow to its fallen enemy. But the fallen was not so easy to keep down. But another major blow came causing both figures to fall and everything to go black. _

Grey stormy eyes flew open as the woman in the bed gave out a loud gasp.

* * *

**A/N 2: **I know it's short but it's only a prologue. The regular chapters will be longer.


	2. Questions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars. I am just a fan. The only things I own are my own Characters.

**The Past Always Catches Up **

**Chapter 1: Questions**

Grey stormy eyes flew open the moment the dream was over. The woman in the bed gave out a loud gasp. It was hard for her to breath. It felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach or as if she died and somehow was brought back to life. She tried hard to slow down her breathing, feeling the pain slowly drift away.

'_What was that all about? Who were those people?' _She wondered as she continued to slow her breathing and lay there.

Slowly getting up, she began to look around "Where am I?" She said out loud.

Suddenly, the door flew open, revealing an untamed man with brown hair and stubble on his face. He was wearing black paints, black boots, and a hideous orange jacket. The woman observed him, noticing his worried and exhausted look.

The man didn't even notice that the woman was awake until he heard someone clear their throat. "Oh, I see you are awake. How are we feeling?"

The woman continued to look at him not sure whether to trust him or not. "Where am I?"

"Do you remember anything that happened?"

"Like what?" _'Not sure what he is talking about. But maybe something can jog my memory.'_

"Do you know who I am?"

The woman cocked her eyebrow "Should I? And you still never answered my question."

Rubbing the back of neck as a nervous habit, the man replied "You must have hit your head harder than I thought." He looked over a t the woman, her questioning glare still on him. "You and I were on a star cruiser called the Endar Spire. We were attacked and boarded by the Sith. Unfortunately, we are the only ones who survived the attack. You hit your head on the way down. So, I took you in this abandoned apartment room and scouted around for a few days. I am Carth."

"Why were we attacked?" _'And why was I on the Endar Spire?'_

"We were escorting a Jedi and her team. I am hoping that she has survived as well. I heard that another escape pod was seen crashing on this planet."

"How long was I out?"

"You have been out for at least a few days."

"What have you found out about this planet? And what planet are we on?"

"We are on the planet Taris. And so far I have noticed that the Sith are occupying this planet."

"Who is this Jedi?"

"Her name is Bastila Shan. And she is the key to this war. That is why the Sith want her. We need to find her."

"If she is a Jedi, couldn't she take care of herself? What makes her so special?"

"There is a technique that helps us with the war. Which makes her a Sith target. The Sith occupy this planet. If we can find her we could help her get off this planet somehow. Will you help me?"

The woman glared at him trying to process about what he said. She didn't really want to get involved, but for some reason, it felt as if she needed to help this man. She felt as if there was something she needed to know about herself and wouldn't find out unless she did get involved with this mission. Something important was on this planet, and she wasn't sure why.

"Okay fine, I will help you. My name is Aisha."

* * *

**A/N: **What does she need to know? Why does she need to be on this planet? Is it Bastila? Or something else? Until next time!


	3. Concern

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars. I am just a fan. The only things I own are my own Characters.

**The Past Always Catches Up **

**Chapter 2: Concern**

Stepping out of the small shower, Aisha walked to the foggy mirror. Wiping it off with her free hand, she stared at herself, her mind going back to the dream and the feeling she has for this planet. _'Who were those people? Do I know them? I don't remember anything like that. If I'm right, that was a Sith fighting a Jedi. I don't think it was the Endar Spire. I would have remembered a fight like that. But even then the location didn't look like the inside of the Spire. And there is this feeling I have about this planet. I never have been on this planet before. But it seems faint but strong. It's nagging me to stay here.'_

A knock at the door broke the thoughts, "Aisha, are you okay in there?" Carth asked concerned.

Aisha shook her head annoyed at him. She hated being interrupted on her thoughts, but that wasn't the reason why she was annoyed. It took her an hour or two to convince Carth to let her shower. He didn't want her to because of her injury to her head. She kept telling him she was fine and can walk at least to the shower. She has been in worse situations with worse injuries.

"_Carth I do appreciate the concern, but have you thought that maybe a shower will do me good? I mean, for one I stink like a bantha, but I don't care if it doesn't bother you. My muscles could use the relaxation, and I could use the time to think." _

_Carth stood there in defeat. He let out a sigh and looked back up at her "Fine."_

_Aisha smiled. She could always talk people into doing things her way. She got up out of bed and headed towards the refresher but stopped a little bit behind Carth "Oh, and if you do come and check up on me, please knock." She winked before walking away._

She gave off a sigh then opened the door, "No Carth, I have fallen and hit my head. Want to help me get up?"

Carth looked at her clearly annoyed.

"Well then, would you please step aside so I can go and get dressed in my room?" she asked as she opened the door all the way while still clutching onto the towel around her.

He looked up and down her towel covered body.

Aisha gave a big toothy smile then slowly moved passed him watching his every move.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Sorry for the lack of updates. I'm trying to get back into the groove. Here is another small chapter. I know there isn't much, but I'm trying to get this one back up and off the ground. This one is sorta the baby out of the three fanfics I have lol. Please have faith!


	4. Out

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars. I am just a fan. The only things I own are my own Characters.

**The Past Always Catches Up **

**Chapter 3: Out **

Now dressed, Aisha took inventory of the items she picked up on the Spire. Her last hours were a bit hazy, so what she had left and picked up, was up in the air. There was no telling what is going to happen on Carth's and her escapade. Noting that she had enough credits and medpacks, they were going to have to buy other odds and ends stuff.

'_I can't believe I let him talk me into his little escapade. If she is a Jedi, couldn't she take care of herself?'_ Aisha thought while she was overlooking both her vibroblade and sword for any nicks and possible upgrades. Noticing a workbench at the end of her room, Aisha got off her bed, vibroblade and sword in one hand and upgrades in another and walked over to it. _'But that was not the whole reason why I agreed to help Carth. There is just something about this planet that I can't put a finger on. I need to know, and unfortunately I feel as if the only way to find out is to be looking for this Jedi. She better be worth what Carth says she is.' _ She continued to think while this time upgrading what she could on both her vibroblade and sword. Giving out a loud sigh, she sheathed her finished blade and sword, grabbed her bag, and headed to the living quarters.

"Hey" she said the moment Carth was in her sight.

"Hey" he responded in an autopilot voice.

Aisha stopped and looked him over concerned. "Carth, credit for your thoughts?"

"Huh?" he asked looking up at her. She gave him a questioned look. "Oh, sorry, I was just going over something in my mind."

"Care to share?"

"Err… not at the moment." He looked at her finally noticing her vibrosword, blade and bag she was carrying. "Going somewhere?"

She looked at herself before responding "Isn't it obvious?"

He rolled his eye "I'm going with you."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"No? You are going on a planet you don't know looking like that?" He pointed to the sword. "This is defiantly going to stir something. We are supposed to be keeping it low."

"This is keeping it low."

"Having a vibrosword on your back is keeping it low?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, "It is for me."

"I'm afraid of what you look like packing." He mumbled.

She glared at him "I can arrange that if you want."

He sighed again, "Look you don't need that. I haven't really explored a lot but enough to know, it's not like Dantooine or something. This place is nothing like that. Making the right appearance is important."

Her arms went to her side and she sighed in defeat "Fine, but I'm keeping the vibroblade". Aisha said heading back to her room to put up her sword.

She came back a few minutes later faced Carth and looked at him right in the eye. "Have you found a bar yet?"

Carth looked at her confused, "Yeah why?"

"Cause you owe me a drink." She answered heading for the door.

* * *

**A/N: **What trouble will Aisha get into? What is it that Carth was thinking about? Until next time!


	5. Author's Note

Hello everyone. Sorry this is not an update. I'm just letting you know this story has not been forgotten. Like I said before I will never give up on my stories. I have been going through a rough patch here lately and it seems like my rough patches always come around the same time of the year. I'm giving you a heads up that I am not going to be updating for a while. I have too much on my plate right now and it is not fair to you or to me on posting chapters just to keep updating and them not being the best I can make them. I don't like posting chapters if I personally do not like them. I hope everyone can appreciate that. I will be taking notes from time to time, so that when another rough patch of life comes back, I will already have chapters written. Thank you for your understanding. I will be back, hopefully sooner than I am thinking.

Phoenixdayo21


End file.
